More Drama at the Dracula House
by Gilbert's Door
Summary: I wrote this ages ago, so Erin's still human and Vlad and her still like each other. They both get woken up one morning by the Van Helsings, who bring some not so good news.
1. Chapter 1

Erin never really thought about how Vlad hardly ever got any sleep. He had to go to school, and of course see her, which meant that unlike most vampires he had taken to sleeping at night. Vlad had told her that vampires didn't need as much sleep as breathers. Normally about five or six hours a day would do, but normally they'd just sleep while the sun was up.

If you had told Erin Noble a year ago that she would be sleeping in a coffin with the most powerful vampire in the world, she... well, she probably would of just raised her eyebrows or something, but anyway. Erin still couldn't quite get her head around it sometimes. She had a vampire... a _vampire_ for a boyfriend. If her friends from slayer school could see her now.

Erin couldn't sleep. The sun was just rising in the sky, and light was starting to peep through the bottom of the thick curtains on Vlad's window. Erin had insisted that if they were going to share a coffin then at least the top should be left open, as well as bringing pillows and a duvet in. It was too weird being shut in a cold box all night.

Vlad was sleeping quietly. Erin lent up on her elbow and traced her fingers lightly over the pale skin on his arm. It was cool; not freezing or uncomfortable to touch, more like fresh, like Vlad had just taken a walk on a crisp autumn morning. When he put his arm around her normally she didn't even notice the difference.

Her hand moved down his arm to rest lightly on his chest. The first couple of nights Vlad's sleeping had really freaked her out. He was perfectly still. No twitching or stretching, and most noticeably of all, no breathing. He looked... well, he looked dead. Occasionally he would mutter something in his sleep, which normally made Erin laugh. Mostly it was random words like 'garlic' or 'go forward'. Once he had said exasperatedly 'I'm not even a vampire yet', and he'd once said 'what if I can't fly up to the bottom' which had made her so much she'd woken him up. Vlad had mentioned once about a vampire dream world, but she didn't really know what it was.

She couldn't deny that the idea of the two of them being together was strange. A slayer and a vampire. To be honest, it just sounded doomed to fail. He should want to drain her blood and she should have the constant urge to turn him to dust, and yet here they were sleeping together.

A loud knock suddenly sounded on the door, causing Erin to shout out. Vlad's eyes fluttered open as another knock came.

'Vlad? Erin?' Jonno's voice was easily recognisable. 'It's 6:20, and I want to get this sorted before we have to go to school.'

Vlad groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 'What does he want?'

'Garlic knows, but we better find out.'

'They both yawned simultaneously and hauled themselves out of the coffin. Vlad snapped his fingers and the candadelembra lit up. They both grabbed a jumper to put on over their pyjamas and answered the door to find Jonno dressed in his full slayer attire, as per usual.

'Oh good, you're up.'

'Well we are now,' Erin said yawning again.

'Let me guess,' said Vlad defeatedly, 'another Vampire's bitten a breather, or... I dunno, a slayer can't find his stake...'

'What?' said Jonno looking slightly confused. 'No, I just need to talk to you before school. It's pretty urgent.'

'I should just be going to sleep right now...' Vlad muttered, leaning on the doorway.

'Yeah, all right then,' Erin said, rubbing her eye absentmindedly.

'Come on then. My mum's waiting in the throne room.'

'Because she's exactly who we want to see after just being woken up...' Vlad whispered to me as Jonno led the way.

'Shh!,' Erin said, giggling.

'What! She hates me.'

'She doesn't hate you, she just hates what you are,' said Jonno from ahead, 'No offense'

'Non taken, I'm not too fond of it myself...'

Jonno opened the door to the throne room and a pool of sunlight spilled out into the hallway, missing Vlad's bare feet by an inch, and causing him to jump back quickly.

'Hey, hey! What you playing at!' He quickly clicked his fingers and the curtains in the throne room snapped shut.

Mina looked genuinely sorry as she rushed forward. 'Stake and crossbows, sorry, sorry! I didn't think...'

'Nah, don't worry about it,' Vlad said dismissively, heading for the fridge. Erin could tell he was still half asleep as he groped in the fridge for a drink and sat down at the dining room table, his head in his hands.

'You alright Vlad?' Jonno asked almost warily

'Yeah, just haven't been getting much sleep lately. Blood and garlic, sorry! Did anyone else want a drink?' he said gesturing to his glass.

Jonno peered over the rim to see the red liquid inside. 'Not of that at least.'

Vlad smiled and took a sip of his soy blood as Renfield came bustling in wearing a rather weird expression on his face.

'Oh what is it now Renfield?' Erin said.

'It's master. He's behaving very oddly. He asked me to cash his wape, I don't know _what_ that is supposed to mean...'

'Are you sure it wasn't _wash_ his _cape_?' Jonno asked.

'Oh,' Renfield looked even more confused. 'I guess that does make more sense. But which one?' and he gestured to the corner where it looked like at least ten capes and cloaks where hanging up.

Erin shrugged, and Renfield shrugged back, then shuffled over and began riffling through the mass of dark fabric.

'So, what was it you wanted?' asked Vlad taking another sip.

Jonno coughed as he inhaled some of the dust from Renfield's cloak searching. He coughed for a good few seconds, then cleared his throat and said 'well...' before he burst out coughing again.

Erin snorted slightly in amusement. Vlad was smiling into his glass before he reached over and offered it to Jonno.

'Drink? It's blood flavour!' he said, grinning. Jonno shook his head, got up and stumbled over to the fridge, helping himself to a drink.

'Basically,' said Mina impatiently, 'there's been a bit of an... incident.'

'Care to elaborate?' Erin said.

Mina opened her mouth and was about to speak before a shrieking and terrible roar echoed through the house. A flutter of wind and suddenly Ingrid was at Erin's side, holding what looked like a small barbequed cat, but was actually an item of clothing.

'What IDIOT thought it would be funny to put garlic juice in the water supply? I was washing my hands and... well look!' she said, holding up the smoking remains.

'How did garlic juice set fire to your jumper?' Erin asked quizzically.

'Well, the shock made me torch it... but that's not the point! What if any of that water had got on my FACE?!, and Erin could see that her hands were rather red and blotchy from the garlic.

'It probably wouldn't make much difference, your face already looks like it's covered in blisters,' said Renfield from the back.

'URGHH!' roared Ingrid, throwing the jumper at his head and knocking him over into the pile of cloaks.

'That's actually what we came to talk to you about,' said Mina seriously.

'If one of you two did this...' said Ingrid narrowing her eyes at the Van Helsings.

Mina ignored Ingrid and continued. 'Miss Macaulay has appointed a slayer as the new art teacher. A very paranoid one. She's laced all the school's water supply with garlic, as well as hanging it in all the art rooms.'

'Plus she's sharpened all the paintbrush ends into points for, you know... staking,' Jonno added.

Vlad was looking between the slayers, eyes wide. 'Well can't you just tell her to flap off!'

'Well, we would, but she's not part of the guild. She's an amateur... self-employed you might say!' said Jonno.

'The thing is, from what we've gathered, she's completely oblivious to the fact that her new school is run by vampires! Well, so far' said Mina shrugging.

'So what do we do?' Erin asked looking between them all.

'We could just get Dad to talk to Miss Macaulay, get her fired,' said Vlad nodding to himself.

'Or,' said Ingrid grinning, 'we could have some fun.'


	2. Chapter 2

Erin came into the dining room to find Vlad still hadn't moved from his seat at the head of the table. He had his head in his arm, with his other hand slowly circling the edge of his glass, making a faint humming echo through the room. Erin smiled to herself. He looked very dramatic to say the least, but just looking at him all 'troubled' got Erin going. She loved to think that this vampire wasn't just The Chosen One, but he was _her _Chosen One.

'You know school starts in ten minutes. Even with super speed you're going to be cutting it a bit close.'

Vlad sat up straight and sighed quietly. 'Should I even go to school today; it's a bit risky isn't it? What if 'Mrs Slayer' notices I don't like the day light too much?'

'Yeah, but if the lot of you hide up here she'll eventually come snooping. Just put on your breather face and she'll never see past it,' she said, throwing him a smile as she opened the fridge. She scanned its contents somewhat apprehensively. Yesterday she'd been just about to tuck into what looked like a yoghurt when it'd started to move. Today her choice for breakfast was of seven bottles of soy blood and something that from a distance looked like pilaf rice, but was more likely a plate of chilled maggots.

'I think I'll get some food at school. Come on! We've been late every morning this week already!'

Vlad drained the last of his blood, zoomed past her and within four seconds he was next to her putting his tie on.

'That was nothing to do with me,' he said grinning.

'What!' she said looking guilty. 'I like morning cuddles...'

'Come on,' he said, grabbing her by the waist and pushing her out of the door. 'I wonder what our first lesson could be...'

'Ok, so if she comes anywhere near me with a paintbrush, don't forget to scream,' Vlad from behind Erin as they walked down the corridor.

'It's art class Vlad, everyone will have them.'

'Oh bats Erin, she'll spot me a mile off!'

Erin turned around and looked him up and down. Do her it was blatantly obvious: the deep eyes, the sharp white teeth, the blood red lips and pale skin, framed by a shock of black hair. And the way be almost glided down the hall instead of plodding along like the rest of the school kids. He just screamed vampire to her, but to someone who didn't already know it was hard to say if they'd be able to guess.

'Hum...' said Erin, chewing her lip.

Vlad looked at her worriedly, his eyes wide and so very, very hot! Then Erin had an idea. She groped in her school bag and grabbed her reading glasses.

Vlad frowned as she hooked them behind his ears and smoothed his hair back out of his eyes.

'There! That will throw her of the scent! When have you ever seen a swotty vampire?'

'Swotty?'

'Come on, let's get this over and done with. Even if she does spot you, you're the chosen one. You can just zap her.'

Vlad laughed as she pulled him around the corner and into the art room. Erin was rather surprised to find the lights were off, and shifted uncomfortably as twenty eyes peered out at her from the gloom.

'Your both late!' said a scratchy voice from the front. 'I'm Miss Mord. Sit down, sit down!' and a short dark shape shuffled towards them, shooing them to some empty seats.

'Nice glasses count...' said a voice from the dark as they sat down.

'Let's just hope she keeps the lights off for the rest of the year,' Erin whispered, as the door shut with a very definite click.

_Very short chapter. I have no idea where this is going, I'm just writing as I go along whenever I can find the time, which isn't very often at the moment. It's kind of rushed and tbh not really up to what I'd like to think is my usual standard, but anyway... thanks for the reviews btw :)_


	3. Chapter 3

No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on the video being played in front of her, Erin couldn't stop glancing over at her new art teacher. Miss Mord sat very still at her desk, scratching away on some paper. The flashing lights from the video kept highlighting the whites of her eyes as they looked down her slightly crooked nose to the stacks of pages in front of her. It would have looked rather sinister if it weren't for the head of seemingly bouncy curls that sprung from her head in a shoulder length bob.

'Hey Vlad?'

Vlad stopped trying to make himself as small as possible and looked her way. 'What?'

'So vampires and werewolves, they definitely exist, but what about witches?'

'That nose is pretty crooked,' said Vlad looking over at the art teacher with a grin. 'She hasn't got a wart though, so I think we're safe.'

'I wouldn't flash your pearly whites as much if I were you,' Erin giggled, grinning herself when Vlad's eyes went wide and he quickly shut his mouth.

Both Vlad and Erin jumped out of their skins when the fluorescent lights flared into life above their heads, and then again when they saw the state of their new teacher. Even my their standards, Miss Mord was a sight. She was short and rather thin, with thick wiry curls sprouting from her greasy head. Erin was transfixed by her eyes, which were possibly the most freakishly starey eyes she had ever seen.

Beside her Vlad was hunched over on the desk, trying to look invisible. It was actually quite lucky that Roy, a 6 foot 5 basketball player with shoulders as thick as Renfield was sitting in front of him.

Miss Mord then began a long rant in a rather winy voice about the significance of art in the seventeenth century, which was apparently what the video had been about; Erin had been too distracted to even notice.

Twenty painful minutes went by before the monotonous drone of Mord's voice was silenced by the school bell. The whole class snapped awake and quickly packed away their things; eager to escape the stuffy art room. Vlad was up quick as a flash and after grabbing his bag in one hand and Erin's hand in the other he made a dash for the exit. Unfortunately the rest of the class had the same idea, and Erin and Vlad were at the back of the horde of students.

'Oh, you two!' Miss Mord called in Vlad and Erin's direction. 'Come here a moment, I didn't mark you on the register.'

Vlad's face would have drained of colour if he hadn't already been white as a sheet.

'Jesus Vlad!' Erin exclaimed in a whisper. 'Why are you acting like this? Just play it cool.'

The reluctant couple approached Mord's desk and waited while she sifted through more papers for the register.

'It's Count and Noble,' Erin said promptly, casually skirting over Vlad's rather Transylvanian sounding name.

'Ah yes, Erin and...'

As Erin had suspected her eyes widened as she read his name, and she quickly looked up at Vlad with a shocked expression. Erin nudged him in the side and he offered an awkward smile.

'And Vlad, yeah.'

Mord's eyes narrowed as she looked him up and down, and a frown became etched in her face as she re-read his name. 'Vladimir _Count_?'

'Oh yes, yes he comes from a long line of Counts, don't you?' Erin said enthusiastically. 'They've been living in England now for generations.'

'I see,' Miss Mord said, her eyes becoming two tiny slits as she stared at Vlad.

'Well... goodbye!' Erin exclaimed, and quickly dragged Vlad out of the room.

Vlad leant against the wall and put his head in his hands. 'She knows.'

Erin grimaced slightly. 'Unless she just likes to frown a lot?'

Vlad looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

'Well, to be honest it is kind of obvious, I mean look at you!'

Vlad looked offended. 'I can't help it can I! I do try and blend in. I even tried fake tan once, but I ended up looking like a blotchy orange.'

Erin burst out laughing. 'That is actually something I would pay to see!'

A sudden scrapping sound came from inside the art room.

'She's sharpening her stake, time to go!' Vlad said, only half joking. He grabbed her hand and they ran down the corridor as she laughed in delight.

So what their art teacher was a vampire slayer? For now neither of them cared, cause what did it matter so long as they had each other? As long as Erin had her vampire, she could never be unhappy.

_I decided to end this chapter on a soppy note, cause they're so in lurvve! Thank you for reading this far and I hope you liked it. Feel free to R & R, as I do find reviews very inspiring :)_


End file.
